Season 1- Life Without Love
by JamiNMiller
Summary: Summary! Kenleigh Hawke's family hates her, the only family members that love her is her little sister Bethany, her son Andrew (later on in the story), and her father Malcolm but her father died and she does not know why her little brother which is Bethany's twin brother; hates her and she does not know why her own mother Leander hates her she used to love her when her father wa


Season 1 - Life without love

The Cast

Kenleigh Hawke

(Later on)Andrew Hawke

Bethany Hawke

Leandra Hawke

Carver Hawke

Gamlen Amell

Charade Amell

Rilka Amell

Anders

Varric

Isabela

Fenris

Merrill

Aveline

Keeper Maratharie

Knight- Commander Meredith

Knight- Captain Cullen

First Enchanter Orsino

King Alistair

Queen Elissa

Fergus Cousland

And Maybe More!

Summary!

Kenleigh Hawke's family hates her, the only family members that love her is her little sister Bethany, her son Andrew (later on in the story), and her father Malcolm but her father died and she does not know why her little brother which is Bethany's twin brother; hates her and she does not know why her own mother Leander hates her she used to love her when her father was alive but ever since he died she started to hate her. Until she meets Fergus Cousland and he changes her life, he falls in love with her and they get married. Kenliegh was raped and her mother and brother didn't even care if she was ok, the only one that cared was her sister. Her sister is the only one that treats her like family. Find out what happens when her brother and mother die and how her mother treats her during her last words before death, you won't believe it! Find that all out on Life without love Season 1. Season 2 is Life with love

Chapter 1

Kenleigh's P.o.v

I was trying to run as fast as I could but I couldn't because I was pregnant, my family and I were running from the darkspawns. "Sister, would you hurry up!" Carver roared at me. "I can't. I am pregnant." I said calmly. "Well hurry and give birth to that child!" He yelled. "I'm not even close to freaking time!" I yelled back. "Well do something because you're slow!" He yelled again. "Go to hell!" I roared at him. "Kenleigh!" Mother scolded. "I don't care, mother!" I yelled. "You've changed ever since your father died." Mother said. "Um, no I haven't. You're the one that changed, you loved me and now you hate me. Father treated me better then you do!" I yelled while tears ran down my face. "KENLEIGH LEIGHANN HAWKE!" Mother scolded even more. "Mother, she's kind of right, you treat her like she is an enemy to our family." Bethany said softly. "Thank you, Bethie." I said with a smile on my face.

We came up to these people that were fighting darkspawns and one of then this one guy got cut in the arm by the darkspawns sword. After their battle was over they turned to us. "Apostate, stand back!" The guy that got cut yelled. "Leave my sister alone. She did nothing to you." I said calmly. "You talk so calmly, what's wrong?" He asked. "I'm trying not to scare y'all away." I said. "Oh. Are you... um pregnant?" He asked. "Yes, I am." I said. "Who's the father?" The girl asked. "I don't know who he was; I was kidnapped two weeks ago and he..." I couldn't talk anymore. "Oh... I... I'm so sorry about what happen to you," She said. "Oh, I'm Aveline Vallen and this is my husband Sir Wesley." She added. "Nice to meet you I'm Kenleigh Hawke, this is my little sister Bethany, her twin brother carver, and my mother Leandra." I said, I sounded mad when I said Carver and Leandra's name. "You sound mad." Wesley said. "I am." I said. "Why?" He asked. "Because, my mother and brother don't treat me like his or her daughter or sister." I said while tears lightly started to run down my eyes. Bethany started to rub my back lightly. "It's ok, sis." Bethany said. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said. "Kenleigh, let's just start running and get to the Gwaren!" Carver roared at me again. "Just shut up before I kill you." I said harshly. "You will not lay a hand on your brother, Kenliegh Leighann Hawke!" Mother scolded, I sighed. "Just leave me alone for Maker's sake, Mother!" I yelled. "Raise you voice at me again and see what happens next!" She scolded, I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said and started to walk away. "Why is she so mean to you?" Aveline asked softly. "I don't know." I said. "She's pretty mean to you." She whispered. "She's been like that ever since my father died." I said. "Oh. Your life seems hard." She said. "Yeah, but at least I have a sister who cares about me and who will help me when I get hurt or when my brother or mother hit me." I said. "They hit you?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "Oh. Why, if I may ask?" She asked. "I don't know, because they hate me." I said. "Oh." She said. "Yeah, I wish I had people that love me in my life and not just my sister." I said. "I feel sorry for you, to only have one person that loves you in your life." She said. "Yeah, and I have a baby on the way in like 6 or more months. Neither Mother nor Carver even cares if I was hurt or dead." I said I could feel hot tears run down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry; this must be really hard for you." She said. I nodded.

Chapter 2

We were running up a hill when suddenly, the ground started to shake. "Here comes trouble." I singed. Carver stood in front of Mother and protected her while the big ogre ran to them. "Blasted darkspawns!" He yelled as he cut it with his sword and it picked him up and slammed him against the ground. "CARVER!" Mother cried. We started to kill the ogre and other darkspawns that came up to us.

When we were done we went over to mother. "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She scolded. "It's not my fault! It's his!" I yelled. "He's your little brother, my little boy!" She cried. "He never treated me like a big sister, so I don't have to treat him like my brother!" I yelled. She literally slapped me across the face. "MOTHER!" Bethany scolded. "She needs to learn." Mother said I was crying in pain. That was the hardest mother has ever hit me. "She's right mother, Carver never treated her like his older sister. You don't even treat your own oldest daughter like you're supposed to. You're supposed to love and care for her, like you did when father was alive. But, somehow that changed." Bethany said. I could always count on Bethany to stand up for me. "What's gotten into you, Bethany?" Mother asked. "Nothing, Mother. I'm just treating Kenie like a big sister, like I'm supposed to." She said. It all brought tears to my eyes.

We finally got to Gwaren and took ship, Wesley died from darkspawn blood getting into is body. I looked at my face in mirror in the little bathroom that the ship had, I had a red hand mark across my cheek. I lifted my hand up to my cheek and touched it, as I touched it I winced in pain. "You ok, sis?" Bethany asked. "It hurts." I whispered. She put her hand up to my cheek and her hand started to glow and healing magic went through my cheek. "Thank you, Bethie." I said as we walked to our room that we shared in the huge ship.

Chapter 3

We made it to Kirkwall and we have been here for a year now. We made new friends name Anders, Varric, Isabela, Fenris, and Merrill. Ander had a big crush on Bethany. Merrill was just a sweetheart, she was very nice. Fenris, well he's a brood, he was mean sometime. Varric was very funny. And Isabela was a drunken pirate. Now I didn't have a crush on any of them. "So, Kenie. Who do you love?" Bethany asked. "No one yet." I said. "Are you pregnant?!" Isabela Exclaimed with concern. "Yes, Bela." I said. "Maker, who's the father?" She asked. "I don't know, um I got...raped a month before my family came to Kirkwall." I said. "So the baby should be here any time." Anders said. "Yea." I said. "Then let's set camp and let you rest just in case." Ander said but before I took one step my water broke and I felt immediate pain. "And her water just broke," Anders said while he grabbed me by my arms. "Fenris, you and Varric build a tent quickly. Isabela you find lots of health potions and injury kits. Merrill, you go find some herbs to make some food for her and the baby. Aveline you guard the tent. And Beth you help me with the labor." He added. "I don't know what to do." Bethany said worriedly. "Just do what all I tell you to do, I've done this a lot." He said as they got me into the tent.

Bethany's P.o.v

An hour passed and I was holding my baby nephew. I looked down at my older sister to see her looking up at me with worried eyes. "You wunna hold your son." I asked her as she lightly smiled and nodded. I handed the baby to her. "What's his name?" Anders asked as he sat on the ground next to the camping mat. "Andrew Dale Hawke. His nick name for me will be Drew y'all can nick name him anything y'all want to as long as it's not mean." She said as she started to play with the baby's little hands. His giggles filled the tent and it was so cute. "What do you think mother would do when she sees him?" She asked worriedly. "I don't know." I said. "If she wants me to get rid of him I'm not and if she keeps pestering me about it and if she is mean to him then I'm moving and keeping all the money and keeping the family Estate for myself, you shall came along if you like but not mother, she treats me like crap." She said. "I would love to come, sis. And I completely agree." I said she sat up and rocked little Drew lightly and kissed his forehead. This sight made me want one of my own. I loved little kids they were so cute, fun, funny, and innocent. I wondered if he was going to be a mage like me, a warrior like Carver, or a rogue like his mama. He was so cute, he kinda had some of Kenleigh's features but the rest of the features looked like the queen of Ferelden and I don't know why. He looked like the queen of Ferelden's older brother which I know he wasn't the one who did this to Kenleigh because Kenleigh said the guy had blond hair and the queen of Ferelden's brother has bark brownish red hair and he is very, very nice to Kenleigh. I didn't like it when people were mean to Kenleigh. It's kind of weird, I always thought an older sibling was supposed to protect their younger siblings but I protect my older sister.

Kenleigh's p.o.v

I smiled down at my baby boy, he was so adorable. He reminds me of my old friend Fergus Cousland, the queen of Ferelden's older brother. Oh, how I miss Fergus. Fergus and I were very close ever since his wife died I comforted him when we saw each other. Though I do send him messages when I have the time to. I looked at my sister to Anders. "We'll leave you to spend some alone time with Andrew. "Anders said while he grabbed Bethany's hand. Bethany kissed my forehead and Drew's really fast before Anders could drag her out of my tent. "Hello Drew." I said he looked up at me with though those big chocolate brown eyes. "You're a very pretty baby, yes you are." I said while tickling his side's as he let out a very cute giggle that sounded just like little Oren's giggle. Oren was Fergus's son, until he got killed alongside his mother. That was my new greatest fear, my baby getting killed. My next fear is what my mother would say about it, and what will she do to my baby. I suddenly feel very close to Andrew.

Anders's p.o.v

Bethany was fast asleep on her mat in a tent that we are sharing. I slowly got up and walked out of the tent and walked into Ken and Drew's tent to check on them and they were fast asleep. Ken had a smile on her face while she had little Drew in her arms. I smiled and walked out of their tent and went back to mine and Bethany's tent and went to sleep.

Chapter 4

Kenleigh's p.o.v

The next morning when I woke up I cut a blanket with my dagger and wrapped my little Drew with the small part of the blanket and walked out of the tent. "Aw, ain't he an adorable baby!" Isabela cooed as Drew giggled. His giggled swelled my heart with love. "Can I see him?" Bethany asked. "Sure, I gotta go get cleaned off and find something to eat." I said while handing Drew to Bethie. "I made Andrew some baby formula." Merrill said. "Thank you." I said while I walked to the lake.

When I was done cleaning myself I sent to search for some food. I haven't eaten since after I gave birth to Drew. I walked deep into the woods; I stopped walking when everything got really blurry. Then all the sudden everything turns black.

Bethany's p.o.v

I was really worried, Kenleigh hasn't showed up from her food finding and it was worrying me so I sent Fenris, Varric, and Aveline out to find her. Drew started to cry, I tried to calm him but nothing worked so I gave him to Anders and nothing worked. "He misses his mama." Anders said as he put a bottle in Drew's mouth and tried to calm him but he spit the bottle out and screamed. "Shhhh, Andrew, your mama will be back soon. Shhhh." Anders said as he lightly rocked Drew but he still kept crying.

An hour passed and Drew was still crying and screaming then we saw the other coming back while carrying an unconscious Kenleigh. "Maker's blood! What happen?" I asked. "I don't know, Anders?" Aveline asked. "Take her to the tent so I can check her." Anders said.

A minute passed and I laid a crying Drew in Kenleigh's limp arms and he immediately stopped crying and put his tomb in his mouth and fell asleep. "See, told you. He wanted his mama." Anders said. "Is she going to be ok?" I asked. "Yeah, she passed out from stress or something I don't really know." Anders said. "Oh." I said while looking down at my sis and nephew. Drew was fast asleep, curled up in his mama's chest with a little smile upon his mouth. "Mama's boy." I whispered Anders laughed. "Yeah." He said.

An hour later Kenleigh walked out of her tent with a giggling Drew clinging to her. "And now he is giggling, he's been crying and screaming all day wanting his mama." I said. "Ha!" Varric yelled. "You shut up, Dwarf!" I yelled playfully at the half drunken Dwarf. "Oh, Sunshine, you ruin all the fun." Varric said. "You can't laugh at a crying and screaming baby who will not take his bottle unless his mama has him." I said sounding serious. "When are we going to leave?" Isabela said. "Soon after we pack." Anders said while packing his things. "You just wunna go back to the tavern so you can have some fun." Kenleigh said. "I have a life you know." Isabela said. "Yeah, a nasty one." Kenleigh said while laughing. "Oh, you're going to get it when we get back." Isabela warned. "Ooooh, I'm so scared!" Kenleigh exclaimed with sarcasm. "Ok, Ken come on lets go get Drew cleaned off and we will be off." Bethany said while grabbing my arm. "Ok." I said.

Chapter 5

Kenleigh's p.o.v

Bethany, Drew, and I were on our way home. The others were already home. I was looking down at my sleeping son, I started to frown. "What's the matter Ken?" Bethany asked. "I'm worried of what mother will do." I said. "Don't worry I'm right here with you, so if she does or says anything then you have my back." She said. "Thank you, Bethie." I said. "You're welcome, sis." She said.

When we got home we walked into the house to see mother and her little brother Gamlen who wasn't a lot younger than she was just about 2 or 3 years, they were arguing. "Will you two stop? We have a baby in the house!" Bethany yelled to get their attention. "What do you mean 'We have a baby in the house'?" Mother asked. "Kenleigh gave birth to her son, he's so adorable. His name is Andrew Dale Hawke." Bethany said while taking Drew lightly out of my arm, mother paused and stared at Drew. "When? When was he born?" She asked. Oh, and now she's starting to care a little I thought. "Yesterday." Bethany said softly. "And you didn't tell me!" Mother yelled angrily while staring at me. "Mother, don't get mad at Kenleigh, this is my share as well." Bethany said. "Still, you're the oldest; you're supposed to inform me on stuff like this!" She yelled at me. "It's not like you would listen anyways!" I yelled back. "What makes you think that?" She asked. "Everything. You treat me like crap, mother!" I yelled. "So, you still could have informed me!" She yelled. "Well, we weren't even in town; we were deep into the wood traveling home when it happened." I said mother looked so mad. "I don't care!" she yelled and then Drew started to cry, Bethany handed him to me so I can calm him down. "I'm packing my stuff and leaving." I said. "Fine!" She said. "I'm coming with you, sis." Bethany said. "Ok." I said while we packed our things and left home. "Where are we going?" Bethany asked. "I don't know." I said. "We can always go to the taverns and get us a room or we can stay with Fenris, he has a huge mansion." Let's see if Fenris will let us stay with him, I don't wunna live in a tavern, I don't want Drew around ale and lots of people like Isabela (laughs) Isabela is the only one of the 'nasty' people he can be around as long as he's with me, you, or Anders." I said. "Ha!" Bethany exclaimed as we started our way to Hightown. When we got to Fenris's house we walked right in, he was in his main room. "Hey, Hawke, hey Bethany," He said. "Why are y'all here?" "Can we stay at your place for a while, Please?" Bethany asked. "Did something bad happen between y'all's mother?" He asked. "Yes." I said while looking down at Drew. "Then yes, you can stay." He said while he walked over to me and put a friendly hand on my arm. "Thank you, Fen." I said. "No problem, Hawke." He said while looking to me to Drew. I slowly handed Drew to Fenris. "I have to go get some stuff for him." I said. "Ok." He said as I left the mansion and went to one of the merchants dices.

Chapter 6

Bethany, Fenris, and I were walking along a trail that leads to Darktown. I had Drew in my arms as always he was looking at me with those big brown eyes. "Do you have to look at me like that, baby?" I asked he giggled which made me laugh as well. "You wunna see Anders?" I asked he nodded while clapping his hand.

Anders's p.o.v

I heard a familiar giggle then I heard footsteps so I turned to the door to see Beth, Ken, brood, and Drew. "What bring y'all here?" I asked. "Someone wants to see you, well two someone's." Ken said while handing Drew to him. "Well, hello their little Drew." I said while tossing him into the air, his giggle filled the room. "Well, you're in a good mood." I said. "Yeah, He has been giggling all day." Beth said. "And how have you been doing, my love?" I asked her. "Good." She said while walking over to me and hugged me. I had a surprise for Bethany anyways. "Here, Ken." I said while handing Drew back to Ken. I grabbed both Bethany's hands and knelt down. "Bethany Hawke, will you marry me?" I asked while I pulled out a ring. "Yes!" She exclaimed as I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. "Congratulations." Ken said while smiling.

Kenleigh's p.o.v

Wow, I never thought my little sister would get married before me. I thought. It made me a little happy that she was getting married to someone that I know who would treat her well. Anders was like a brother to me. "Anders is now you uncle." I told Drew as he clapped his hand and giggled. I sat on the ground and played with him. "Where is Drew?" I asked while covering my eyes with my hands. He giggled while taking my hands off of my eyes. "Mama!" He exclaimed with happiness. My eyes widen and my smile grew. "Did he just say his first word?" Anders asked while knelling down to us. "Yes!" I exclaimed with happiness. "Uncle!" Drew exclaimed. "Hi, Andrew." Anders said. "Auntie!" Drew exclaimed. "Hi, Drewie." Bethany said as she picked him up and kissed his little head. "I want mama!" He cried while reaching out for me. "Ok." Bethany said while handing him to me. "Is he um, Fenies?" He asked me. "His name is Fenris," I said. "Can you say Fenris?" I asked. "Fenris." He said. "Good, boy!" I exclaimed. "Yay!" He exclaimed. "Ok, he can talk now he just needs to walk." Anders said. "What's walk?" Drew asked. "It's where you stand on your feet and move." I said. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Yeah." I said. "I try, I try!" He exclaimed as he tried to stand up and walk but he fell over. "Baby steps, Andrew," Anders said. "One step at a time." Drew took one step at a time till he finally made it all the way to the entrance door. "Good boy, Drew. Now come to mama!" I exclaimed while holding my hands out to him. He did the same, step by step and made it into my arms. "Good boy!" I exclaimed while kissing his cheek and hugging him. "Yay, I did it!" He exclaimed. "Yes, you did!" I exclaimed while standing up. "Mama?" He asked. "Yes, Andrew?" I asked. "Do you have a mama?" He asked I was quiet I didn't want to tell him about a lady who is my mother but doesn't care about us. "Yes, Andrew, We have a mother. But, we don't see her anymore because she's being a mean person right now." Bethany said. "Oh, why is she mean?" He asked. "We will have this conversation when you get older, Drew." I said. "Why when I get older?" He asked. "Because, your mama said so, now you and your mama are leaving Kirkwall for a couple weeks so you won't be able to see me, auntie Bethany, nor the others for a while." Anders said. "Where we going, mama?" He asked. "I have to meet someone who I haven't seen in a very long time and I'm taking you with me." I said. "Oh, ok." He said. "Go give auntie and uncle hugs and kisses." I told him as he gave them both a hug and kiss and he came back to me. "Ok, come one. You get to ride a ship for the first time." I said he always wanted to. "Yay!" He exclaimed.

Chapter 7

Drew and I were on a ship heading back to my home town, Ferelden. We were going to see Fergus. I haven't seen him ever since we moved to Kirkwall. Drew was now a year old.

When the ship stopped I walked off the ship with a sleeping Drew, I had to find the Castle where the king and queen are because I was supposed to meet Fergus there, and He was visiting his sister, the queen. I found some guards so I had to ask them. "Do you know where I can find the king and queen?" I asked. "In the palace in Denerim." The guard said. "Thank you." I said while walking to Denerim.

When I got to the palace the guards let me in. I was walking into a big room that had a wide staircase. I suddenly saw a man in gold armor. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Kenleigh Hawke; I'm looking for Fergus Cousland." I said. "He is talking to his sister, my wife." He said. "So your king Alistair?" I asked. "Yes," He said he looked down at Drew. "Who's the baby?" He asked. "My son. His name is Andrew," I said. "Can you take me to Fergus?" I asked. "Yes, follow me." He said as we walked to another room and that's where I saw Fergus and his sister Elissa talking to each other. "Fergus, someone is hear for you." Alistair said.

Fergus's p.o.v

I turned around to find Kenleigh standing by Alistair with a baby in her arms. "Kenleigh, is that you?" I asked. "Hi, Fergus." She said with a small smile that I missed so much. "You came. Who is the baby?" I asked the baby looked just like Oren but younger. "Remember what I told you a last year. Of what happen to me..." She said softly. "Oh, now I do." I said. "He looks like Oren." Elissa said. "Yes, he does look like Oren." I said with a frown appearing on my face. I looked over to Kenleigh; she was walking over to me. "How has life been treating you?" I asked. "Good and bad." She said. "Your mother still mean to you?" I asked. "I haven't seen her ever since Bethany and I moved away from her." she said. "How is little Bethany?" Elissa asked. "She's doing well, her boyfriend Anders proposed to her the other day." She said. "Aw! It's good to know that Anders finally found himself a lover." Elissa said. "Yeah." she said the baby suddenly woke up and cried. "Shhhh." she whispered as he suddenly quiet down. "What's his name?" Elissa asked while walking over to her and rubbing the baby's head while smiling. "Now sister, why don't you let Kenleigh and the baby get some rest." i said. "No, it's ok, Fergus. And his name is Andrew and he is a year old. Can you say hi to Elissa, Drew?" she asked he look at her then back at Elissa. "Hi, Elissa." He said. "Aw! Hi, there little Andrew." Elissa said. "You wunna hold him?" She asked. "Can i?" Elissa asked. "Yes, Drew will you let her hold you and y'all can play together and get to know each other while I talk to Fergus and get some rest?" she asked. "Yes, mama." He said as she handed him to Elissa and told her to be careful with him. Kenleigh and I went to another room to talk. "Wow, you changed, you look different. Why did you chop you hair?" I asked "So it wouldn't get in my way in battle." I said. "Well, it does make you look more prettier." I said. "Thank you." She said while blushing. "Well, I think you should get sleep, you look tired." I said while leading her to the bed in the room that we went in to talk. "Ok, we'll talk when I wake up."

Chapter 8

Kenleigh's p.o.v

Drew and I have been here for three months so far. I sent a message to Bethany telling her we would be here for a while. Fergus and I have been talking a lot and were getting really close as we go right now he's now my boyfriend. Drew asked me the other day if Fergus was his papa and Fergus heard him say it. Fergus said he didn't mind Drew calling him papa. "Hey, Ken, can I ask you something?" Fergus asked. "Sure." I said everyone was in the same room as us. "Will you stay here? With us? With me? Marry me?" He asked I felt tears of joy going down my face. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "He my papa now?" Drew asked. "Yes, I am, buddy." Fergus said. "Yay!" He exclaimed and he ran over to us and hugged us both.

The end till next season.


End file.
